Prattle: To Babble Endlessly
by xxgldxx
Summary: Summary: Prattle: to babble endlessly. A two point vocab word. Nudge is over her talk show host dream and now wants to be a writer! Can she embarrass Max and Fang more then she did in Babble? FAX! And a little little little bit of Eggy...
1. Prologue& ch1 The Real Story

**Prattle: to babble endlessly **

A/N Well here we go again everyone! I hope this is at least as good as Babble was maybe better! Anyways the prologue and chapter 1 were typed on my ipod. *laughs* I was in the car and had nothing to do so i started typing out this huge email to myself. My brother was staring at me the whole time like I was crazy. :) This is the prologue and ch 1 together

Disclaimer(applied to whole story): I don't own Maximum Ride James Patterson does!!

Summary: Prattle: to babble endlessly. A two point vocab word. Nudge is over her talk show host dream and now wants to be a writer! Can she embarrass Max and Fang more then she did in Babble? You'll have to read to find out!

Prologue~

posted on Fang's blog 2/15/09 by Nudge!

Hola people! I know everyone goes to Maximum-X now but I've decided to tell everyone that still checks out Fang's blog, what I'm planning to do to Max and Fang next! So recently I forced Max and Fang to be guests on my super awesome talk show! Well by the end of the day all I had done was embarrass them. But then we all(me, Ig, Angel, Gaz, Total, and Ella) went out side and BAM! Max and Fang were totally making out on the roof! So I took a totally awesome picture! The link is below! So we all thought wow this is the end of the end. Max and Fang now totally love each other and stuff.

Well we were wrong! Lately they've been ignoring each other and they have these big awkward silences. So now I'm back to help them again! But this time I'm going to be more creative! I've discovered a site called Fanfiction and now I'm going to write a super awesome story about Max and Fang and bunches of other things! So be prepared to search for that! In other news I think Ig and Ella like each other! Not that that's big or anything, but I think I'd be fun to force them all on double dates! Or something fun like that! Anyways I'll have to post more later Fang is searching for his laptop and he looks angry.

xoxoxoxox!

Nudge

A/N Hey guys here's a quick heads up, the voice will always be in _Italics. _Nudge's story will always start after I write something like ~in Nudge's story~ then when we come back to the real world it will be like ~real world ~. Just so no one gets confused. :)

* * *

Chapter one~ The Real Story!

So yesterday was just odd. And now things between me and Fang are weird, again ever since our roof top incident. We don't talk we kind of just walk by each other in absolute silence. Of course Iggy and Ella have been acting odd, too. And Nudge, well she's just being her normal crazy self. I'm sure she's not planning anything new... But that's what I thought last time too. so you never do know. Today we've done almost nothing it's February break so Ella has a week off from school. The flock is getting settled in though, I think we might live with my mom for a little while if things don't get to crazy. And right now things seem to be well normal, or as normal as they get for us.

"Hey lets go for a spin."

I blinked confused, I really need to stop talking to myself. Not only that, but I'm talking to people that don't exist. God, I'm going crazy.

_Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity Max._ the Voice said invading my head.

I held up a finger to Fang, "hold on a sec. The Voice is talking nonsense again."

"Another key sign of insanity is hearing voices in your head." I acidly replied back to the voice before I turned to Fang and smiled. "sure I'd love to go Fang."

~With Nudge and the computer~

Nudge watched as Max and Fang jumped into the air. She frowned staring at the computer screen. Where to begin?

"What you doing?" Angel questioned. Tilting her head to the side curiously as she stared at the blank word document Nudge had pulled up.

Nudge sighed, "Well I'm trying to write a story about Max and Fang. But I don't know where to start. Because they have to kind of sound like themselves right?"

Angel nodded. "Yep. That's a cool idea though Nudge can I help?"

"Yeah because I don't even know how to start!"

" I'd start with: Max and Fang were flying in the sky..."

~In Nudge's story~

Max and Fang were flying in the sky when they spotted a cliff ledge. From the ledge you could clearly see Max's mom's house and most of the surrounding town. Max landed softly on the ledge, with Fang and sat down her feet dangling off the side. "This is nice."

Fang shrugged "Yeah I found it yesterday."

An awkward silence started to grow between Max and Fang.

Fang sighed. "We need to talk."

~Real World~

"I'm stuck!" Nudge yelled exasperated.

"On what?" Ella asked as she walked into the room.

"My story I don't know what to write next! Angel was helping me but she had to leave."

"I'll help you then what are you writing about?"

"What's it matter!" Nudge yelled.

"Well how am I supposed to help you if I don't know what you're writing about?"

Nudge mumbled.

"What did you say I can't hear you."

"Max and Fang."

"Why?" Ella said surprised

"Because it'll bug them!!!!! And have you seen them lately."

"They don't do anything."

"Exactly!!!!! So I'm going to write a story and then leave it somewhere so they find it and know how stupid they're being!!"

"Um, don't you think that might make Max mad?"

Nudge rolled her eyes, "yeah but lots of things make Max mad."

"Okay as long as I don't get in trouble for it, I'll help you."

"YES! Get everyone to help! I know Iggy will help and so will Angel!"

"What are you going to do with the story once it's done Nudge?"

"Make it really happen!"

End

Oh No! What's Nudge going to do? And how the heck is she going to make her crazy story become real? Well you'll have to read the next chapter to find out!


	2. ch2 Brain Attack!

A/N Hey guys i did something I've never done before in this chapter see if you can figure it out! Also this is only up so soon because I had a snow day on Monday, so I finished this up and did most of ch 3 which I finished tonight!! I think all together this story will have 5-7 chapters in all not sure yet....

Chapter two~ Brain Attack!

I landed on the edge of a cliff and sat down. Dangling my feet off the side, I looked over the edge . Whoa, we must be really high up! You could see half the town and my mom's house! "This is nice." I said looking around at the landscape. Fang landed next to where I was sitting and leaned against the far wall of the cliff.

Fang shrugged. "Yeah I found it yesterday." his sentence kind of just trailed off into nothingness.

Cue awkward silence.

Fang sighed. "We need to talk."

"Isn't that a break up line?"

Fang rolled his eyes and came to sit next to me.

"What do we need to talk about, everything is fine."

Now how the heck could I get out of talking to Fang? All of our talks always end badly, so why even get to the talking part. Maybe I can avoid this completely!

Fang POV~

Suddenly Max slumped over and went limp. She looked like she was having one of those brain attacks but I wasn't sure. She held her head between her hands and had a pained look on her face.

"Brain attack?" I questioned trying to keep the worry out of my voice.

Max nodded slightly and then fell over knocked out.

I sighed. Looks like I'll be carrying her back.

Max POV~

So I just faked a brain attack and if Fang knew he'd probably kill me, for scaring him. I tried not to jump as Fang surprised me, he picked me 'unconscious' body up off the ground and jumped into the air. Holy Crap! I just realized I'm about 10,000 feet in the air and my wings aren't opened. I decided it was time to wake up.

I blinked open my eyes trying to look around, trying to look surprised that I was now thousands of feet in the air and Fang was carrying me.

"Ah!" I yelled trying to sound scared. "Why am I in the air!"

"You passed out. Had a brain attack. But now that you're awake I guess we can have that talk."

I rolled my eyes. "You really want to talk to me don't cha."

"Yeah, and I plan to keep you prisoner up here, until we figure this out."

"Great. Full sentences you are serious."

~With Nudge, Ella and the Flock!~

"Where's Max and Fang. I could eat a whole giraffe, and it doesn't even have to be cooked!" Gazzy complained looking out a window with a gloomy look on his face.

Ella yawned flipping through the channels. "I don't know they left a few ours ago and haven't come back yet."

Iggy smirked, "Maybe Nudge's talk show has influenced them into sharing feelings."

"Ig aren't you sitting a bit closer to Ella then you really need to?" Nudge said frowning at her older brother.

"No, why."

"Just curious..."

"Don't you dare put me in your crazy story!"

"What if I put you and Ella into the story?"

Ella went slightly red. "Coming mom!" She yelled jumping up from the couch and escaping into the kitchen.

Angel tilted her head and looked confused. "Ella's mom isn't home today. She had to work, right."

Total trotted into the room and sat down next to Angel on the floor. "Yeah, she did because it's Monday and she made me eggs before she left. They could've used more parsley"

"So Ella just ran out of the room for no reason?"

Nudge smiled mischievously and started typing on Fang's laptop. "No I'm sure there was a reason, Ange."

~Nudge's Story so far!~

Max and Fang were flying in the sky when they spotted a cliff ledge. From the ledge you could clearly see Max's mom's house and most of the surrounding town. Max landed softly on the ledge, with Fang and sat down her feet dangling off the side. "This is nice."

Fang shrugged "Yeah I found it yesterday."

An awkward silence started to grow between Max and Fang.

Fang sighed. "We need to talk."

Meanwhile back at Max and Ella's Mom's house was in the air. Iggy and Ella seemed to have started more flock drama!

Ella was sitting on the couch lazily flipping through the channels as Iggy nonchalantly tried to get closer to Ella on the couch. But Nudge noticed and quickly fixed the error. "Iggy stop trying to sit on top of Ella." Ella left the room after that, probably to get a restraining order.

~Real World~

"I didn't leave to get a restraining order, Nudge!" Ella yelled after she had read what Nudge had written.

"Well it's my  story and I say you do! So there! Since I'm the once writing this cutsie wootsie little novel maybe you should just disappear!"

"You asked me to help!"

"Well I didn't know you were going to get all freaked out, just because I put you and Ig in it, too!"

"Argh!!!"

End

Well Ella seems mad... maybe she should stop being sooo dramatic. Anyways next chapter will be up soon!


	3. ch3 Calling All Randomness!

A/N Warning: Fang seems slightly OOC to me...

Chapter three~ Calling All Randomness!

Well today has been just odd. I don't think I've ever had a more random Monday in my life, I dub today Monday Madness. Right now I'm laying in mine and Ella's room. Me and Fang had our talk and I don't feel like reliving it anytime soon. My least favorite part is that he kept me prisoner for almost and hour up in the sky. And he knows I hate being in the sky if my wings aren't out. "Evil... Stupid... Idiot...." I mumbled under my breath.

"Are you talking about me." Fang asked smirking as he walked into the room.

"No I'm talking about my other evil stupid idiotic best friend." I said sarcastically, "Do you happen to know him he has really dark eyes black hair and he hates talking. Except when it comes to other people's feelings, of course!"

"Oooo scary, you look mad." he said plopping down on the bed next to me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I wonder why in world I would be mad. I mean the only bad thing that happened to me was caused by you. And what did you talk to me about for an hour emotions, which by the way you don't have. And talking about emotions normally inflicts heavy stress and emotional damage to my day. So yeah my day pretty much sucked thank you very much."

"Do you think I look like Nick Jonas."

"What?" I said staring at Fang confused. Has he gone crazy this is totally random, I was talking about anger and now we're talking about Nick Jonas?

"Well Nudge said if I curled my hair I'd look a lot like him..."

".... Nick Jonas is hideous and you look nothing like him. Please don't curl your hair."

"Ella and Nudge think Nick Jonas is hot."

"Well he's not and your at least ten times hotter then he is." I don't really know what I'm saying anymore, and since when did Fang care about how his hair looks?

"Oh well that's all I needed to know." Fang said as he walked out of the room.

~With Nudge and her story~

"Okay Iggy something really crazy needs to happen next!" Nudge said bouncing up and down, as Fang's laptop teetered back and forth on her lap dangerously.

"Like?" Iggy said frowning at Nudge.

"A building blowing up with Max inside and Fang coming to the rescue or maybe someone dies!!"

"Can I die so I don't have to be in your crappy story anymore?"

"Sure! But I'll have to make it overdramatic with Ella, weeping over your lifeless form in the middle of a very scenic Italian countryside, that has been scared by the massive battle we just fought there, for our rights and freedom as mutant bird children of America. It'll start off something like... 'No! I can't go on!' Then Ella will kill herself with the sword that killed you in the battle and we'll all cry at you totally overdone funerals. Just like Romeo and Juliet!"

Iggy blinked looking uncertain "I take it back I don't want to die in your wack job story."

"No!! I love this idea and then after your funerals, we can be staying in Venice! Then Max and Fang will be sitting on a gondola in the river that goes through the city and the book will end as Max and Fang kiss looking at the gorgeous landscape of Italy! It's so perfect and romantic Ig! Thanks so much for the great ideas I can't wait tell it's done!" Nudge skipped joyfully out of the room carrying Fang's laptop with her to finish, her now Italian inspired story.

Fang walked into the room and plopped onto the couch next to Iggy.

"You seen my laptop?" Fang questioned while snagging the remote from Iggy and changing the channel.

"Hey I was watching that!" Iggy yelled trying to grab the remote back from Fang.

"Ig you can't see anyway." Fang pointed out changing the channel again as Max came into the room.

~Max POV~

I walked into the living room, it was basically empty just the tv, a couch, Iggy and Fang. Where was the rest of the flock?

"Hey where's the rest of the flock." I asked Fang as I pushed Iggy off the couch and onto the ground so I had somewhere to sit.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Iggy yelled at me from the floor.

I shrugged and then remembered Iggy was blind. "I'm shrugging Ig. And I needed somewhere to sit."

"Haven't seen them." Fang replied to me. "Seen my laptop."

"Nudge had it before, she's typing something on it."

Iggy was mumbling to himself on the ground. "Everyone picks on the blind kid, the kid with no eyes, the bad kid, nobody cares about meeeeee."

I kicked Iggy's head, "Are you singing?"

"No..."

"Yes you were! I mean you were singing badly, but it was singing!"

"Singing is not your thing..."

"I'm great at singing! I just need a good song!"

"Yeah..."

"Okay Ig..."

"I can sing!"

~Nudge's Story so far!~

Max and Fang were flying in the sky when they spotted a cliff ledge. From the ledge you could clearly see Max's mom's house and most of the surrounding town. Max landed softly on the ledge, with Fang and sat down her feet dangling off the side. "This is nice."

Fang shrugged "Yeah I found it yesterday."

An awkward silence started to grow between Max and Fang.

Fang sighed. "We need to talk."

Meanwhile back at Max and Ella's Mom's house was in the air. Iggy and Ella seemed to have started more flock drama!

Ella was sitting on the couch lazily flipping through the channels as Iggy nonchalantly tried to get closer to Ella on the couch. But Nudge noticed and quickly fixed the error. "Iggy stop trying to sit on top of Ella." Ella left the room after that, probably to get a restraining order.

Shortly after that Max and Fang came back into the room, from who the heck knows where... and told us to gear up the flock's next action packed adventure!

"We're going to Italy!" Max announced in her leader voice.

Total jumped up and down already excited. "I can't wait! I've just got to show you guys Venice and the country side is to die for!"

"You've been there before?"

Total rolled his eyes. "Yes Max. What do you think I did before I met you guys?"

"Uhhh I don't know...."

End

Great Nudge is taking them to Italy, Oh and no offense to Nick Jonas fans. Also Nudge's ramble in this chapter comes from me reading Romeo and Juliet in English class. The Italy thing comes me seeing a picture of Italy this week!! Og and you guys can review don't be scared off the review button it doesn't bite. DO you Mr. review button?

Mr. Review button: Noooo not normally

*nods* so please review :)


	4. ch4 Mr Laptop!

A/N I started writing this in math and then my teacher caught me so I finished it in study. But either way it's done.......

Chapter four~ Mr. Laptop

Fang frowned as he clicked on the Maximum-X link. On the homepage of Maximum-X all the latest news was posted. People ranted about everything on here. From global warming down to what they were watching on TV. But the latest update surprised him. A blog called, Fang's Blog Lives On! had been updated. Curious Fang clicked on the blog.

~Fang's Blog Lives On!~

Hey everyone! You'll never believe what happened Fang's blog updated! He still doesn't post on it though, but Nudge has! And she says once her story is finished she'll put up a link to Fanfiction so we can all find it! I can't wait! She say-

Fang stopped reading the blog and clicked on the link to his old blog. Preparing for the worst Fang began to read Nudge's blog entry. Once he was done reading, he gently put the laptop down on the couch, and in a mad dash ran from the living room looking for Max.

~Max's POV~

I finally had found some time to sit down and read. Ella had lent me one of her books. It's called Twilight and she's promised me that it is the best vampire love story ever. I can't wait I'm so glad that the flock is so busy I have down time to just do random stuff like this! Hmm... Chapter one... Loud foot steps interrupted my reading bubble. Of course I reminded my self I'm Max I don't get to do anything fun and relaxing. I was pretty annoyed when Fang entered the room. Scratch that I was pissed off! "What do you want!" I yelled.

"You might want to come see this," Fang said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me from the room.

"Do I have a choice?" I said sarcastically as we entered the living room.

"Right there. Read that." Fang said as he pointed to the empty couch.

"Read what? The couch? There's nothing there, Fang."

"I left my laptop right there!" Fang said sounding frustrated or maybe he was just mildly upset?

"Okay, well when you find it, please tell me."

"Why?" Fang asked me as he checked under the couch cushions for his laptop.

"So I can check you into an insane asylum." I said rolling my eyes at him and leaving to go back to my book. "Now lets see if Edward is as great as everyone says he is." I mumbled flipping open to chapter one...

~a few seconds before Max and Fang came into the living room~

Nudge skipped into the living room, humming a song under her breath. She spotted Fang's laptop sitting on the couch, and bounded over towards it.

"Well there you are! I've been looking all over for you Mr. Laptop! I only have a little bit more story left to write before I'm done!" Nudge snagged the laptop off the couch and happily skipped out of the room.

"Lalalalaaaaaa.... Hey Iggy!" Nudge sang as she made her way through the kitchen, where Iggy was cooking lunch with Ella. Then Nudge was outside sitting on the grass with the laptop. Where she could see Gazzy and Angel playing tag in the sky. And whenever the two of them got to close to the ground Total tried to bite their ankles. Nudge began to type...

~Max POV~

Well after eleven and a half chapter of Twilight, I decided that I had had enough Twilight for one day. So I'm off to make sure Fang found his laptop and if he hasn't to make sure he hasn't gone into cardiac arrest or something. As I walked towards the living room I began to sense something was wrong. Suddenly there was a very loud CRASH followed by an even louder BANG. After that Nudge screamed and I'm pretty sure I heard glass break.

~Nudge's Story so far!~

Max and Fang were flying in the sky when they spotted a cliff ledge. From the ledge you could clearly see Max's mom's house and most of the surrounding town. Max landed softly on the ledge, with Fang and sat down her feet dangling off the side. "This is nice."

Fang shrugged "Yeah I found it yesterday."

An awkward silence started to grow between Max and Fang.

Fang sighed. "We need to talk."

Meanwhile back at Max and Ella's Mom's house was in the air. Iggy and Ella seemed to have started more flock drama!

Ella was sitting on the couch lazily flipping through the channels as Iggy nonchalantly tried to get closer to Ella on the couch. But Nudge noticed and quickly fixed the error. "Iggy stop trying to sit on top of Ella." Ella left the room after that, probably to get a restraining order.

Shortly after that Max and Fang came back into the room, from who the heck knows where... and told us to gear up the flock's next action packed adventure!

"We're going to Italy!" Max announced in her leader voice.

Total jumped up and down already excited. "I can't wait! I've just got to show you guys Venice and the country side is to die for!"

"You've been there before?"

Total rolled his eyes. "Yes Max. What do you think I did before I met you guys?"

"Uhhh I don't know...."

Nudge squealed in excitement. " I can't wait! I've always wanted to go to Italy! Can we go to that city on a river Max? It starts with a V! Verizon, Ven... Ven something! It's like that meat that comes from a deer! Or something really close to it!"

"Venice." Max said "And yes Nudge we can go there. But first there's a company that's experimenting with mutants that we need to take care of."

"Well this is wonderful!" Max's mom exclaimed. "I've always wanted to take Ella to Italy! This is perfect timing, the both of us will wait for you guys in Venice! I'll book our flight nows!"

"Okay and we'll all meet up in Venice after we destroy this new company!" Max said

The flock arrived in Italy after hours of a cramped plane ride. They divided and set off into two separate directions, Ella and her mom to tour the city and the flock flew off to the new Italian threat.

End


	5. ch5 Fang vs Nudge!

A/N well this is the second to last chapter this story will only have six chapters so enjoy the second to last chapter. I'm off to type number six!! Oh and by the way who liked MR 5?

Chapter five~ Fang vs. Nudge!

I ran into the room. The coffee table had been flung across the room and a window had been shattered. (By Nudge's high pitched scream maybe?) Fang and Nudge were on opposite sides of the room. Nudge looked upset and ready to punch Fang and then kill him. Fang on the opposite side of the room was holding his laptop close to him, like he was trying to protect it.

"You can't use my laptop, to make a crappy story!" Fang yelled at her.

"It's not a crappy story! And just because you stole it doesn't make it your laptop!" Nudge shrieked back at him.

"Guys," I screamed over them. "What the heck is going on!"

In response they both started to scream things at the same time. Then Nudge pulled a cushion off the couch and threw it at Fang. Fang dodged the cushion, so it hit a shelf knocking the books off the shelf and to the ground. Fang grabbed one of the fallen books and chucked it at Nudge's head. It hit her ear and she screamed at him, and grabbed another cushion off the couch and hurled it at him. This time the cushion bounced off the wall and hit a floating shelf on the wall next to it. The pillow knocked off two pictures and a glass vase filled with water and flowers.

"Please calm down!" I yelled over them. "Mom is going to be home soon and she's going to kill us, when she sees the living room!"

Outside a car door slammed and I heard footsteps heading towards the front door. Fang, Nudge and I scrambled around the trying to make it look, better. Well it didn't Nudge and Fang had totaled the coffee table, broken the table and put a dent in the wall near the bookcase. But with all the books back on the shelves and the couch put back together things looked slightly better. Not good enough though...

"What happened here!" Mom exclaimed dropping everything she was holding onto the ground in surprise.

"This is not what it looks like." I said

"Okay so you're telling me you didn't totally destroy my living room while I was at work?" Mom questioned.

"Nono. I didn't destroy your living room. Nudge and Fang did over a laptop." I said smoothly and then proceeded to bolt out of the room. "Bye guys, good luck!" I yelled as I left.

~After Max leaves the room~

"I need an explanation." Max's mom said hands on her hips looking furious.

"Well," Nudge began, "I've been writing this really good story on Fang's laptop, but I didn't tell him I've been using it so he got really mad at me and took it away while I was writing. So I chased after him and we ended up in the living room and then we started throwing things at each other and then Max came in to try and stop us, I broke a window Fang broke the coffee table and then you walked in."

"Okay thank you Nudge," Max's mom said turning to Fang. "If I could have the laptop please."

"I'd rather you didn't" Fang said trying to move away from her.

"Well I need to see what Nudge wrote that got you so upset." she said snatching the laptop away from Fang. "While I'm reading you two separate, one inside one outside!"

Nudge and Fang stomped out of the living room, Fang went outside and Nudge stomped all the way to Ella's room.

~Two boring hours later~ Max's POV

We were all called into the living room, for an announcement by my mom.

"We're going to Italy!" She announced happily.

"What." I said confused. We were suddenly going to Italy that's somewhat sudden...

"Oh my god." Ella said in a shocked voice.

"Holy [insert a swear here]!" Iggy swore. I'd get him for swearing later.

"AHHHH..." Angel screamed jumping up and down acting way over the top like she knew something we didn't.

"OMG!" Nudge yelled in her new text lingo.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Gazzy yelled over everyone else.

"......." Fang was of course dead silent like always, but hey he looked happier to me.

"Got you!" my mom yelled laughing.

"That was not funny mom..." Ella said frowning.

~Nudge's Story so far!~

Max and Fang were flying in the sky when they spotted a cliff ledge. From the ledge you could clearly see Max's mom's house and most of the surrounding town. Max landed softly on the ledge, with Fang and sat down her feet dangling off the side. "This is nice."

Fang shrugged "Yeah I found it yesterday."

An awkward silence started to grow between Max and Fang.

Fang sighed. "We need to talk."

Meanwhile back at Max and Ella's Mom's house was in the air. Iggy and Ella seemed to have started more flock drama!

Ella was sitting on the couch lazily flipping through the channels as Iggy nonchalantly tried to get closer to Ella on the couch. But Nudge noticed and quickly fixed the error. "Iggy stop trying to sit on top of Ella." Ella left the room after that, probably to get a restraining order.

Shortly after that Max and Fang came back into the room, from who the heck knows where... and told us to gear up the flock's next action packed adventure!

"We're going to Italy!" Max announced in her leader voice.

Total jumped up and down already excited. "I can't wait! I've just got to show you guys Venice and the country side is to die for!"

"You've been there before?"

Total rolled his eyes. "Yes Max. What do you think I did before I met you guys?"

"Uhhh I don't know...."

Nudge squealed in excitement. " I can't wait! I've always wanted to go to Italy! Can we go to that city on a river Max? It starts with a V! Verizon, Ven... Ven something! It's like that meat that comes from a deer! Or something really close to it!"

"Venice." Max said "And yes Nudge we can go there. But first there's a company that's experimenting with mutants that we need to take care of."

"Well this is wonderful!" Max's mom exclaimed. "I've always wanted to take Ella to Italy! This is perfect timing, the both of us will wait for you guys in Venice! I'll book our flight nows!"

"Okay and we'll all meet up in Venice after we destroy this new company!" Max said

The flock arrived in Italy after hours of a cramped plane ride. They divided and set off into two separate directions, Ella and her mom to tour the city and the flock flew off to the new Italian threat.

After only a few hours they saw a huge building below, which totally looked like an evil place for scientists to create genetically modified children.

-two days later (Nudge's story time)-

The flock had won, but at a great price. Iggy and Ella had both ended up dead, Iggy from being shot and Ella from the grief of losing Iggy. Although Italy was free, a huge scar from the battle had been left on the Italian countryside. After burying Iggy and Ella the flock flew back to Venice although they were tired, sad and angry over the loss of some of their family, ultimately the flock had won. There was no longer a threat of anymore Schools or Itexs anywhere in the world. Sp the flock were on their way back to Venice to celebrate their victory.

End


	6. ch6 Hasta Luego!

A/N AHHHHHHHH The last chapter is here!

Chapter six~ Hasta Luego! (Goodbye)

So obviously we are not going to Italy. My mom just developed a wonderful sense of humor. She forgave Nudge and Fang for destroying her living room and a repair guy is coming to fix the broken window and the dent in the wall. They have both been acting like little angels so she doesn't have anything else to hold against them. Nudge is continuing her story, but I'm not allowed to read it until she is done. Which is kind of making me nervous, I mean what can she be writing that I can't read tell after it's done? Fang's already read most of the story so I asked him about it and he sneakily slipped out of the room. So know I'm clueless. I don't like feeling clueless...

Here's an update on me and Fang lately: ...............

We haven't talked much... I blame it on the flock they keep me totally busy and with both Fang and Nudge on thin ice I've been trying to contain the crazy.

"Earth to Max!" Fang said sneaking up behind me like he always does. I swear he does it just to freak me out.

I jumped and then whirled around, "What!" I said.

"I've been trying to talk to you for the past ten minutes."

Oh God, Fang just caught me talking to myself.

"So do you want to go for a spin?"

"Uhhh."

"Come on." he said smirking and dragging me out of the room.

"Where are we going," I said as Fang jumped into the air nearly yanking my arm out of socket.

"Stop asking questions."

I shut up to surprised that Fang had told me to do something to even think up a response. It seemed that hours were passing by as Fang and I flew through the sky. Where the heck were we going?

"Where are we going."

"........."

Great silence Fang's bff. After a few more agonizing minutes Fang pointed to the cliff we had been on a few hours ago, was it only hours ago it felt like days....

"Why are we here again?"

"I thought I asked you to stop asking questions."

"Well I'm leader and I order you to tell m-"

Fang kissed me cutting off my rant.

"That is why we're here." he informed me.

"Okay." I said trying to make this all make sense, my head felt kind of fuzzy.

"Last time we were here you faked a brain attack and then completely ignored me. So I decided to try again."

" Oh... Well hows that going?"

Fang shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me." He said leaning in to kiss me again.

I pushed him away. He gave me a 'I thought you weren't going to do that anymore look.'

I rolled my eyes at him and whispered. "I'm making sure the flock isn't here first."

Fang nodded. We both looked around suspiciously. No one. I had really expected Nudge to come try and take another picture...

"Happy no one's here." Fang said smirking at me.

"Perfect." I replied sitting back down and leaning in to kiss him.

~back with the flock~

"Restrain Nudge!" Ella yelled after Max and Fang had disappeared. Everyone jumped on top of Nudge, making sure she didn't leave the room.

"AHHHHHH! What are you doing!" Nudge screamed her voice muffled.

"You can't ruin Max and Fang's perfect moment Nudge! Not again!" Ella exclaimed.

"What! I only did that once and you helped me! Remember I borrowed your camera!"

"Sorry Nudge, but we'll let you go in ten minutes, so Max and Fang will be long gone." Angel said.

"Ughhhh! I just want to finish me story!" Nudge yelled trying to kick Ella.

Total sighed "All of you are just so immature. Let the poor girl go finish her romance story so I can read it!"

Ella rolled her eyes, but let go of Nudge and Nudge ran off to find Fang's lap top.

~Nudge's Story~

Max and Fang were flying in the sky when they spotted a cliff ledge. From the ledge you could clearly see Max's mom's house and most of the surrounding town. Max landed softly on the ledge, with Fang and sat down her feet dangling off the side. "This is nice."

Fang shrugged "Yeah I found it yesterday."

An awkward silence started to grow between Max and Fang.

Fang sighed. "We need to talk."

Meanwhile back at Max and Ella's Mom's house was in the air. Iggy and Ella seemed to have started more flock drama!

Ella was sitting on the couch lazily flipping through the channels as Iggy nonchalantly tried to get closer to Ella on the couch. But Nudge noticed and quickly fixed the error. "Iggy stop trying to sit on top of Ella." Ella left the room after that, probably to get a restraining order.

Shortly after that Max and Fang came back into the room, from who the heck knows where... and told us to gear up the flock's next action packed adventure!

"We're going to Italy!" Max announced in her leader voice.

Total jumped up and down already excited. "I can't wait! I've just got to show you guys Venice and the country side is to die for!"

"You've been there before?"

Total rolled his eyes. "Yes Max. What do you think I did before I met you guys?"

"Uhhh I don't know...."

Nudge squealed in excitement. " I can't wait! I've always wanted to go to Italy! Can we go to that city on a river Max? It starts with a V! Verizon, Ven... Ven something! It's like that meat that comes from a deer! Or something really close to it!"

"Venice." Max said "And yes Nudge we can go there. But first there's a company that's experimenting with mutants that we need to take care of."

"Well this is wonderful!" Max's mom exclaimed. "I've always wanted to take Ella to Italy! This is perfect timing, the both of us will wait for you guys in Venice! I'll book our flight nows!"

"Okay and we'll all meet up in Venice after we destroy this new company!" Max said

The flock arrived in Italy after hours of a cramped plane ride. They divided and set off into two separate directions, Ella and her mom to tour the city and the flock flew off to the new Italian threat.

After only a few hours they saw a huge building below, which totally looked like an evil place for scientists to create genetically modified children.

-two days later (Nudge's story time)-

The flock had won, but at a great price. Iggy and Ella had both ended up dead, Iggy from being shot and Ella from the grief of losing Iggy. Although Italy was free, a huge scar from the battle had been left on the Italian countryside. After burying Iggy and Ella the flock flew back to Venice although they were tired, sad and angry over the loss of some of their family, ultimately the flock had won. There was no longer a threat of anymore Schools or Itexs anywhere in the world. So the flock were on their way back to Venice to celebrate their victory.

As they landed Max and Fang slipped away from the rest of the group.

They landed on top of a high cathedral over looking most of Venice. And as the sun set the two kissed celebrating their victory.

~Real World~

Nudge smiled as she finished, "I'm done," she screamed.

Gazzy walked into the room, "Can I read it?"

"Yep," Nudge said handing the lap top to him.

Gazzy slowly read through the whole story. When he finished he exhaled.

"So," Nudge asked eagerly. "What do you think!"

"I think this is the corniest thing I have ever read!" Gazzy said in Simon Cowell's voice before he fled the room.

"What do you know!" Nudge shrieked as she chased after him.

Finished~

A/N So probably the worst ending ever, but it does finish the story :)


End file.
